


Daughter

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Anticipation, Children, F/M, Why are yall letting me tag these things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Jane and Kurt bring home their daughter.





	Daughter

The couple slept soundly next to each other, their breaths almost synchronised, their bodies tangled together. To soon, the alarm rang, waking the couple. It took them a moment to wake up and come to their senses. "Today's the day," Jane said, reaching for Kurt's hand. He smiled today's the day.

They had been waiting for what seemed like forever to see their child. Months of paperwork and background checks and home visits had led to them finally being able to adopt a child. Their child.

They had been shown pictures of their new daughter. A three year old Latina with thick curly hair and dark green eyes. The adoption agency had told the couple how smart and quiet she was, but they didn't care what she was like, they just wanted someone to love.

Kurt's and Allie's daughter was four now, and she too had been a major factor in adopting a child. She helped get her new sisters room ready when she stayed with Kurt, and couldn't have been more excited to have a sister. 

Today was finally the day. The couple drove together to the airport where they would pick up their daughter. The entire way there, the car was filled with excitement and anticipation. When the got to the airport, Kurt took Jane's hand. "Whatever we do, we do together," he said. She nodded and kissed him. "Lets go get our daughter."

Kurt and Jane walked together holding hands through the airport. They were early, so when they got to the gate, they got to wait some more. About half an hour after they got there, an adoption agency worker got off the plane holding the hand of a small girl they knew was their daughter. Seeing the couple, the worker walked the little girl over to where they were standing. "Kurt and Jane Weller?" She asked. Kurt smiled, "that's us." The other woman matched his smile. "Meet May."

Everyone loved May. She was smart and sweet and had such a contagious laugh, she could get even Tasha to smile. Her older sister loved her too. Jane and Kurt often found the two playing dolls together. Just looking at their daughter everyday made The Wellers sure they had made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just miss this show. #16days


End file.
